RWBY
RWBY is an American anime-style web series and media franchise created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth. Plot Four high school-aged girls —Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long— who attend Beacon Academy, where they learn to fight the Grimm —monsters that threaten their world— using magical technology based on a mysterious substance called Dust. Fandom As with most Rooster Teeth productions, RWBY has a large following for a web series, with over 2 million hits for the first episode on Youtube alone. On September 24, 2012, a Facebook fan page was created in anticipation of the show, with its first posts appearing on November 7. The page has since gained over 335,000 likes. Also in November, the /r/RWBY subreddit launched, attracting more than 41,000 subscribers as of December 2016. Femslash ships make up the largest proportion the shipping fandom, however there is still a sizable amount of het and platonic/gen works. Fans have adopted various pairing names, most often based off of the characters' trademark colors. Ships Het :Arkos - the ship between Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos :Black Sun - the ship between Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong :Combat Boots - the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black :Combat Googles - the ship between Neptune vasilias and Yang Xiao long :Crimson Lotus - the ship between Ruby Rose and Lie Ren :Firerobber '''- the ship between Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall :Funky Beats' - the ship between Neon Katt and Flynt Coal :'Gelato' - the ship between Neopolitan and Roman Torchwick :'Iceberg' - the ship between Weiss Schnee and Neptune Vasilias :'Lancaster' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc :'Poisonous Rose' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Mercury Black :'Red Bull' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Adam Taurus :'ReNora' - the ship between Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren :'Red Sea' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Neptune Vasilias :'Romeo '- the ship between Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan :'Rose Garden' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine :'Rosewick' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Roman Torchwick :'Scarlet Rose' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Scarlet David :'Snowbird' - the ship between Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee :'Strawbana' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Sun Wukong :'White Knigth' - the ship between Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee :'Wise Dragon' - the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Sage Ayana :'Wild Rose' - the ship between Ruby Rose and Whitley Schnee Slash :'Iron LionIron Lion- the ship between Leonardo Lionheart and James Ironwood :Sea Monkeys -''' the ship between Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilisas Femslash :Baked Alaska - the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Neopolitan :Blood Magic - the ship between Ruby Rose and Salem :Blood Mint - the ship between Ruby Rose and Emerald Sustrai :Bumblebee - the ship between Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long :Cheshire Cat - the ship between Blake Belladonna and Ilia Amitola :Crosshares- the ship between Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina :Falling Petals - the ship between Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall :Ladybug - the ship between Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna :Nuts and Dolts - the ship between Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina :Poptart - the ship between Yang Xiao Long and Neon Katt :Strawberry Shortcake - the ship between Ruby Rose and Neopolitan :Target Practice - the ship between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos :White Rose - the ship between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee Polyships :Juniper Berries - the ship between Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren :Pollination - the ship between Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long :Story Time - the ship between Sun Wukong, Scarlet David, Sage Ayana and Neptune Vasilias Familyships :Enablar - the ship between Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long :Ice Age - the ship between Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee